Pillados
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: ONESHOT. Bill y Charlie son sorprendidos mientras buscan algo entre las cosas de Hermione. Un Bill Hermione Charlie cortito pero picoso.


¡Hola! Sigo con mi manía de las traducciones, porque a veces me encuentro con historias (como esta, por ejemplo), que me parecen tan buenas que merece la pena que todos puedan disfrutarla.

Este fic me lo encontré en el sitio The Quidditch Pitch, no tiene sexo explícito pero sugiere un trío: Bill/Hermione/Charlie. Le he puesto rating "T" porque no lo considero tan subido como para un "M". Ustedes me dirán qué opinan. Bien, basta de bla, bla, bla. ¡¡Disfrútenlo!!

**Pillados**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por Inell

Traducido por: Clau Felton Black

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No puedo creer que me hayas metido en esto. De nuevo, ¿Qué edad tenemos?

"Deja de protestar", Charlie reía mientras se movía sigilosamente hacia el guardarropa que estaba en la habitación de su hermana.

"¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?", le preguntó Bill, mirando que no hubiera nadie alrededor que los pillara haciendo algo tan de adolescentes.

"Porque estamos aburridos y ser malos es mucho más divertido". Charlie le guiñó un ojo mientras abría una de las gavetas, buscando las cosas que estaba tratando de localizar.

"Eres imposible", Bill rodó sus ojos y se movió para sentarse en la cama extra que estaba colocada en la habitación de Ginny. Inhaló la esencia de jazmín y vainilla, su mano moviéndose sobre la almohada.

"Y tú eres patético. Por Dios Bill, ¿Vas a oler su almohada?", se burló Charlie. Abrió la segunda gaveta. "Las encontré"

"¿Quién es el patético?", le preguntó Bill, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba atrás de Charlie. "Si ella nos encuentra hurgando entre sus bragas, nadie de San Mungo será capaz de salvarnos" 

"No nos encontrará", le dijo Charlie confiado y sacó una pequeña pieza con un lazo negro. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo miró. "¿Ella usa _estas bragas _debajo de esas túnicas sin forma?" 

"Grandísima mierda", Bill se relamió los labios y sacó una pequeña braga de seda roja de la gaveta. "Charlie, esta fue una malísima idea"

"Dios, ¿Puedes imaginártela usando estos?" Charlie miraba impúdicamente las bragas, mientras las acariciaba. "Ese cabello salvaje alrededor de su rostro, su pecho desnudo y esta pequeña cosa entre tú y el paraíso". 

"Yo ya me siento como un pervertido por desearla en primer lugar", murmuró Bill. "No tiene ni idea de los pensamientos que he tenido fantaseando con ella. Me trata como un platónico hermano mayor, cuando yo estoy peleando con las ganas de follármela contra alguna pared." 

"Tú y yo, querido hermano", dijo Charlie haciendo una mueca. "La verdad es que los dos andamos colgados por la misma bruja despistada. He tratado de coquetear con ella y incluso llegué a insinuarle algo, pero solo se rió y me despeinó haciéndolo broma". 

"Para ser tan inteligente, no es muy observadora", admitió Bill. "Tal vez si la encerramos en una habitación y le decimos lo que sentimos. Dejemos que ella decida si quiere a alguno de nosotros"

"No soy muy amigo de hablar de emociones. Quizás podemos besarla y dejar que ella decida", le sugirió Charlie. "Seguramente ella siente algún tipo de atracción por uno de nosotros. Digo, los dos somos guapos y tampoco somos ningunos tontos. Después de todo, ella salió con Ron por poco tiempo, así que sabemos que sus exigencias no son tan elevadas".

"Si van a invadir la habitación de otros, al menos deberían cerrar la puerta con llave, ¿no creen?" 

Charlie y Bill giraron rápidamente para enfrentar a una castaña que estaba recostada contra la puerta cerrada y con una expresión de asombro en su bello rostro. "Hermione, ¿Qué haces de regreso tan temprano?"

"Terminé mis compras y decidí regresar pronto para leer algo, William" Sus ojos se movieron del rostro de Bill al material que estaba todavía sosteniendo en sus manos y de nuevo regresaron a su rostro. "El rojo realmente no es un color que te favorezca. Te sugiero el verde". 

"Está bien. Nos pillaste", Charlie le sonrió avergonzado. "Estábamos planeando hacerte una travesura".

"¿Acariciando mis bragas?" 

"¿Sí…?", Charlie se encogió de hombros, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar la imagen que había venido a su mente, mientras acariciaba las bragas. 

"Buen intento, Charles, pero no te creo". Hermione sonrió, tomándolos a ambos por sorpresa, por la mirada que cruzó su rostro.

"En la gaveta no hay ninguna braga verde", le dijo Bill, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios y sus ojos la miraban fijamente.

"¡Pero qué tonta soy!", Hermione les dirigió una mirada inocente, se quitó la túnica y la dejó caer al suelo. Ellos la vieron tomar una respiración profunda, obviamente tomando valor y bailó su mirada de uno a otro. "Estoy usando esas". 

"Hermione", Charlie gruñó suavemente. Sus ojos hambrientos recorrieron sus formas de pies a cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa si me rehúso a escoger?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué pasa si me rehúso a escoger a uno de ustedes?" preguntó Hermione tímidamente, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y mordiéndose su labio inferior. "¿Qué pasa si los quiero a los dos?"

Bill y Charlie intercambiaron una mirada antes de sonreír. "Creo que eso podemos arreglarlo", le dijo Bill mientras caminaba hacia ella. La tomó de la cintura y posó sus labios contra los de Hermione en un suave beso. 

Charlie cerró con llave la puerta antes de colocarse a su espalda, comenzó a besarle la nuca y acariciarle los pechos. "Si siempre usas esas preciosas bragas, yo siempre estaré encantado de quitártelas".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿Les gustó tanto como a mí? ¿Se imaginan estar con Bill y Charlie a la vez? Se vale soñar, ¿No creen? 


End file.
